


Just another Mafia AU

by DancingInTheSliverGlow



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe mafia, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Cop Yuuri, Cops, Detective Yuuri, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Feels, Friends to Lovers, JJ is mafia, M/M, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Police, Police Yuuri, Sad Katsuki Yuuri, VictUuri, Whump, Work In Progress, Yuuri Whump, Yuuri is a cop, discontinued until further notice, jj is a mafia leader, lovers to enemies to friends to lovers, mafia, victuuri feels, yuuri is a detective, yuuri is the police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingInTheSliverGlow/pseuds/DancingInTheSliverGlow
Summary: Yuuri is a detective. Victor is his boyfriend... that shows up with bruised knuckles and drops of blood on his shirt to dates?Hmm... I think not.
Relationships: Celestino Cialdini & Katsuki Yuuri, Katsuki Yuuri & Minami Kenjirou, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri
Kudos: 63





	Just another Mafia AU

**Author's Note:**

> So I was going though some old documents on my laptop and I came across this. I wrote this about 2 years ago (give or take a few months). I might continue it, if I get inspiration and if the Yuri on Ice movie and season 2 come out. :)

Yuuri yawned before locked his car and walking up the stairs to the police station. After a full night’s rest after several all nighters, Yuuri felt ready to crack the Nikiforvo case. Until a few months ago, Nikiforvo’s mafia and identity remained a complete mystery to the police district. If not for the occasion mafia-war with JJ and Celestino, with the huge piles of bodies, Nikiforvo’s existence would have remained a completely secret. 

It was only a few months ago, when JJ had begun expanding his territory and sending his goons into Nikiforvo’s territory. JJ’s goons had steadily turned up in coffins, but it had been several months before any of Nikiforvo’s men turned up dead. The first showed up precisely 2 and a half months ago, right after Victor and he… no. Yuuri shook his head. He couldn't think about Victor. Not now, not in the only place where he wasn't reminded of him. 

Two and a half months ago, Nikiforvo's men started turning up dead. At first, the police just assumed it was JJ’s people, but then they saw the tattoos. All the dead men had a black and silver skate with blood dripping from the blade at the bottom of their heel. Soon, they began connecting the dots, and developed a case. Not long later, Yuuri was assigned lead detective on the Nikiforvo case. 

In the beginning, evidence was scarce. But it appeared that Nikiforvo was losing his touch. Every week the killings got more messy, more sloppy and left more evidence for the police to identify and locate Nikiforvo. 

This past week, Yuuri had found one of JJ’s men bleeding out in an alley. With his dying breaths, he told Yuuri directions to a phone which could locate Nikiforvo. 

Yuuri relentlessly searched for the phone, but the man’s directions were missing steps. After 48 straight hours of caffeine, on the case, Phichit sent Yuuri home on the threat of taking him off the case. Frustrated, Yuuri reluctantly went home. He felt like they were almost there, however Phichit dismissed his concerns seeing that Yuuri had been feeling like the entire week.

Coming back to the present, Yuuri walked into the police station and immediately noticed something was off. There were over a dozen extra police officers, standing guard at all the exits. None of them spoke, or even smiled. It was if they were guarding something incredibly important… or preventing something, or someone from leaving.

Yuuri walked up to the first police officer. She had been on the force a little longer than Yuuri had, but they trained in the academy together. “Yuuko, what's going on?” 

Yuuko shook her head. “It'll be better if you hear if from Phichit than me, Yuuri. Congratulations by the way.” 

Yuuri tilted his head in confusion. “Congratulations? What-” 

Yuuri gently pushed Yuuri toward the chief's office. “You'll see, Yuuri. I'm so proud of you. We all are.” 

Bewildered, Yuuri walked into the chief’s office and saw Celestino talking to Phichit. The moment Yuuri walked in, they both stopped speaking and turned to him. 

“Yuuri!” Phichit grinned ear to ear and tackled his friend with a huge hug. He stepped back and held Yuuri by his shoulders. “You did it! I can't believe it-” 

“Mr. Chulanont,” interrupted Celestino. 

“-I mean you’re an awesome detective but this is HUGE-” 

“PHICHIT! Stop. You’re overwhelming Yuuri.” Celestino spoke up. Apologizing, Phichit stepped back. “Take a seat, both of you.” 

Yuuri and Phichit sat down. Yuuri glanced at Phichit before speaking. “Sir, what happened? Why are half the patrol officers guarding the building-” 

Celestino held up his hand. “I'm sure you have many questions, Yuuri. Let us fill you in, and hopefully that will answer everything.” 

“Okay.” 

Celestino looked at Phichit. “After Mr. Chulanont sent you home yesterday, he went through your file.” 

Yuuri sat up straighter. “Did-” 

Celestino held up his hand again, and Yuuri stopped. “He was impressed by all the work you've done. We all were. So, we prepared a force, and followed your directions and entered the building you described. There was a 2 hour shootout. Minami and Mila were shot, but they made it to the hospital on time, and are now in stable condition. Nonetheless, it was a gold mine Yuuri. We have Nikiforvo.” 

“He's in interrogation room 2. We all agreed that you should lead the interrogation seeing that you found him.” Added Phichit with a smile. 

Yuuri’s mind was spinning. They finally found Nikiforvo, after 3 years knowing about his presence without a clue of his identity. The evil mastermind living in the shadows, terrorizing the civilians… and now he was at Yuuri’s mercy. 

Gathering his thoughts, Yuuri stood up and began to walk toward the interrogation rooms. Celestino and Phichit followed suit. “Has he said anything?” 

Phichit and Celestino glanced at each other. “He… he asked for (food) and (drink). And complained loudly about the chair being uncomfortable.” replied Phichit at last.

Yuuri spun around to look at him. “The evil Mafia mastermind complained about our chairs?” he confirmed in disbelief. 

Phichit solemnly nodded. 

Celestino clapped Yuuri on the back. “On the outside, he may look… normal but remember who he is. There's a reason why he's the leader of the single undefeated mafia we haven't been able to identify, until now.” 

Yuuri nodded, took his case file from Phichit and walked into the interrogation room. 

He stopped in his tracks. 

Victor. 

His ex-boyfriend Victor who broke his heart, 2 and a half months ago. The same one who he saved. The one who he brought to Yuuko’s restaurant. The same one who showed up to their date with bruises on his face and knuckles… 

Victor sat on the chair, with his hands handcuffed to the table. He looked up, and his eyes widened in shock before he weakly smiled. “Hey, Yuuri.”

**Author's Note:**

> So... thats the first chapter! Here's 2 quick peaks at the 2nd chapter. (Aka, all that currently exists.)  
> ~~~  
> Victor sat on the chair, with his hands handcuffed to the table. He looked up, and his eyes widened in shock before he weakly smiled. “Hey, Yuuri.” 
> 
> Yuuri spun around and looked at Phichit. “This is Nikiforvo?” 
> 
> Phichit shrugged. “He doesn't fit the profile, but we have auditory evidence of his underlings calling him ‘Victor Nikiforvo’.” 
> 
> Victor Nikiforvo. 
> 
> Now that Yuuri thought about it, Victor never mentioned his last name. It had always been Victor. 
> 
> Victor Nikiforvo. 
> 
> Yuuri slowly turned back to Victor, his face unreadable. 
> 
> Victor frowned, “Yuuri-” 
> 
> “Its Detective Katzuki to you, Mr. Nikiforvo.” Snapped Yuuri. 
> 
> Victor flinched, and looked down. 
> 
> Yuuri slammed the case file down on the table, before taking a seat. He glared at Victor. 
> 
> ~~~
> 
> “So everything’s just a big game to you, huh? That little boy-Jimmy Novak, he's just collateral, right? He just got caught in the misfire.” Screamed Yuuri banging his hands on the table. “You son of a bitch! Do you have no compassion, no empathy for the victims caught in crossfire? For the innocent? Do you even care? Did you even love me or were you lying to get in my pants? Or was it my case files?!”


End file.
